


A Link to Hotel Transylvania!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Link and Mavis meet when Link ends up in Transylvania!
Relationships: Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) / Link (The Legend of Zelda)





	A Link to Hotel Transylvania!

Mavis didn't know who this guy in the green suit was, but he was pretty hot.

"I like you," she said. And then she got the zing!

Link was from Hyrule, but he got transported to Transylvania by a broken Triforce. Also it took his voice away but that was okay because he knew sign language.

Link did the sign language for "I like you, too." For the rest of the story if I say Link said something, he said it in sign language!

"Wow, we're perfect for each other!" Mavis said. "I hope you got the zing!"

"I got the zing zing zingity zing!" Link said.

"Wow, I bet you could even finish my-

-tax paperwork!" Link said.

"That's what I was going to say" Mavis said.

And then Link did her taxes for her.

The End


End file.
